First Time
by musicalsarelife
Summary: This is based on Young Frankenstein the Musical. It is between Frederick and Inga right after "Listen to Your Heart." A little fluffy, but not too much. Currently a oneshot, might add chapters if people want. First attempt at YF. R&R please


This is based on Young Frankenstein the Musical

This is based on Young Frankenstein the Musical, which I of course do not own. I have actually not seen it, so this is more based on the synopsis and cast recording, mixed with the movie. I decided to write this kind of in honor of Sutton Foster's last few shows. I love Sutton Foster and Roger Bart. I hope you like it. It would take place right after "Listen To Your Heart."

First Time

Dr. Frederick Frankenstein picked up the book that contained instructions to his grandfather's experiments and moved it to another table. In doing so, he briefly turned away from Inga, his beautiful lab assistant. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time they met, "I have a masters degree in laboratory sciences from Heidelberg Junior College." He had been so confused when she said that. But no matter what he thought, he couldn't get over the fact that she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

It wasn't just how beautiful she was though; she was just so different from the women he usually knew. Ever since his first days in college, he had known only stuffy and distant women, more interested in sharing facts and analysis than feelings and emotions. Even his dear Elizabeth was rather cold toward him. Inga was completely different. She would smile and Frederick would feel his heart melt. She was warm, friendly, spontaneous, and she encouraged him to stop thinking and listen to his heart, which was something he had not been told to do since his childhood.

But she was gorgeous. He couldn't imagine how such a young, beautiful woman like her could ever be attracted to such an awkward, geeky man like himself. However the words she had just told him and the fact that she was creating a bed on the lab table left very little room for misinterpretation.

He turned back to her. She had removed her long lab coat, so she only wore the tight, white dress that was underneath, and she had pulled back a corner of the sheet, revealing a place next to her on the table. The doctor felt himself nearly leap onto the table.

Quickly, Inga shifted herself on top of him. She removed his coat and began to unbutton the shirt he wore underneath. About half way down, she pressed a kiss against his collarbone. With a great deal of effort, he succeeded in not screaming, although he did jump and quickly blustered, "I've never done this before."

His lab assistant just smiled at him and lightly kissed his neck before continuing to take off his shirt. She let her hands drift down his chest and leaned back away from him. She took his hand, placing it over the top button of her dress and said, "Vell, doctor?"

His hands shook furiously as he awkwardly fumbled with the button. He pulled away, now completely discouraged. What was he thinking? He could not possibly live up to what Inga was expecting. Looking at the lovely woman not two feet from him, he shook his head, "Inga," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

Inga almost laughed, but she just grinned at him. He really loved her smile. She unbuttoned her dress to the waist and slid it off her shoulders. Frederick gasped as he realized how much she really resembled the descriptions of goddesses he had read in his required classical literature courses.

She pulled him against her, running her hands through his light brown hair, and slowly kissing his ear. She placed his arms around her back.

"Oh that's good." He moaned into her ear as she kissed him and delicately ran her fingers along the waist of his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off.

With a push of courage from the fire that now burned through his entire body, Frederick unfastened the rest of the buttons on her dress. The dress slid off the table, which now was elevated off the ground, and fell to the floor.

He, also with the courage that was not quite his own, shifted on top of her and pressed her against him once more. He took the cry of pleasure she emitted as a sign that he did something right.

Later, he lay next to her. "So zat vas your first time, right?" She asked in her charming German accent.

"Yes."

"It vas good. I can't vait for number two." She leaned in, and they kissed.

He pulled back and smiled more brightly than he had since he had been in college. He would have gladly gone for a second time had he not found a surprise waiting for him as the platform came down.

Author's Note: This is the possible end. It might become a chapter fic if you, the readers, wish it to be. Please leave me a review and let me know. Even if you don't want me to continue, please review.


End file.
